


Chapter 10: The Final Battle 2

by queeniechan



Series: The Legend of Zelda: The Edge and The Light [10]
Category: Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queeniechan/pseuds/queeniechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Updated:</b> 18th Oct, 2013. Pgs 26-31 posted!<br/>**This story is a mix of prose and comics, displayed as pictures (hence the lack of word-count)**<br/>The showdown with Ganondorf ends in this chapter!.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter 10: The Final Battle 2

  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  



End file.
